User blog:Uchiha Ryoga/Zanpakuto
Hi, First of all. please allow to say nice to meet you, Davidchola2. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I realise that you are not too keen on my decision to name my zanpakuto Kagutsuchi, and I am deeply sorry to hear that. Despite the fact that you might think that I may have copied your zanpakuto, please believe me when I say that this was sincerely coincidental. I had been a great fan of japanese mythology for a very long time, and was re-reading several articles on wikipedia when I came across the name Kagutsuchi. I was so intrigued by this deity thereafter that in the end I decided to use it in my article. Again, I must stress that I sincerely did not intend to plagiarise from you in any way. And truth be told, I did not realise that the name had already been used until you told me. And while I totally understand that you may not be too happy with the fact that we're both using the same name for our zanpakutos (albeit at different stages of release), there is one small matter that I would like to enquire, nevertheless. I understand that the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is a fanon wiki. Thus everyone here is allowed to contribute with the creation of their own characters and storylines. Some of which might even be set in different timelines and alternate futures that may or may not contradict with the Bleach Canon. Consequently, while it is undeniably true (at least in this very instance) that both of our characters seem to possess a zanpakuto that share a common name, I do not see why this would be a problem, especially when considering the fact that both of our characters exist in different timelines/storylines, and would be highly unlikely for either of them to meet one another or cross-over. Thus, while I totally understand and appreciate where you are coming from, I do not see why I cannot make use of the name Kagutsuchi in my own seperate and alternate version of Bleach fan fiction... Furthermore, I would like to stress yet again that it was never my intention to copy your zanpakuto. As I pointed out earlier, I did not even know of the existence of your character until you mentioned it to me. It was merely coincidence that I so happened to have created my character just a day after you had completed yours. And while, like I said, I do understand your concerns, however, I must express that to suggest that I might have copied your zanpakuto was a bit extreme, especially when you consider that my character's page is not quite finished yet. I have yet to decide on my zanpakuto's appearance, special abilities upon release, weaknesses, so on and so forth. The only thing that your zanpakuto have in common at this very instant is the name (albeit, like I said, for different release states) and ''quite possible ''their affinity to fire. The latter point I am just guessing only, as I have yet to take a look at your page in detail (my apologies)... Therefore, with all being said, I would like to use this opportunity to say that while I am not too keen on the idea of changing my character's zanpakuto simply because it coincidentally shared the same name with the zanpakuto of another character on this site. I mean, even in the canon, Hitsugaya and Kusaka shared the same zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. So I do not see why our zanpakutos cannot coexist, albeit in different universes, when you consider that all they have in common is just the name and their affinity to fire. And although I understand that you may concerned that I might have copied your zanpakuto in any way, I would like to use this opportunity to yet again stress that I have not, and never intended to in the first place, to copy your zanpakuto. It was nothing more but a coincidence that our zanpakuto shared the same name, and that they were created just a day apart from another, despite your suspicions. I ask you to believe me. However, if either you or the administration still consider that I should change the name and properties of my character's zanpakuto, then I would faithfully do so irrespective of where I stand. On the other hand, thank you kindly for your comments regarding my previous contributions to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I'm assuming that you are referring to the characters of Shusuke Fuji and Goemon Yukimura, two characters which I had created some time ago. I had always intended these two articles to be just prototypes of my work, thus they were both made in a very short period of time and lack originality as a result. I apologise if they have upsetted you or anyone else on this wiki. It had always been my intention to fix both articles, perhaps even delete them, as soon as possible. It just so happened that I had been rather busy lately, that I never had the chance. As a matter of fact, I had intended to postpone the final touches of my most recent article for the time being, simply by reason of the fact that I expect myself to be snowed under work for the months to come. I only decided to reply to you at this very moment because I had grown concerned that if I did not respond to your criticisms immediately, all my works would have become deleted and banned by the Administration by the time of my return... Finally, please allow me to say yet again that I am glad to make your acquaintance, and that I am grateful of your comments and criticisms in relation to my work. Kind Regards, Uchiha Ryoga 18:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts